


For Me?!

by asmo_ds



Series: Obey for the Holidays [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Misunderstandings, No beta we die like lilith, Sickfic, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds
Summary: When MC comes rushing to the palace seemingly ill, as they seem to be sweaty, hot, and red as well as shaky, Barbatos grows concerned and escorts them to a room where they can lay down and he can treat them.
Relationships: Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey for the Holidays [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090280
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	For Me?!

As MC approached the large dark palace, they started to panic a bit. Will Barbatos accept their gift? Perhaps he would reject them due to his constant professionalism as Diavolo’s butler, or he would simply not like them back.

MC reached the final steps and came face to face with the heavy doors that loomed over them as if to scare them away,

Before they could even knock, the turquoise haired butler opens the door with a soft smile. 

“MC, what may I do for you? Has one of the brothers attempted to kill you again?” he chuckles. Seeing him face to face seems to make MC more nervous and they feel the heat rise to their cheeks, and they were certain they were nearly the color of Diavolo’s uniform by now.

“Uh-I-I just- um-” MC finds themself unable to speak and watches as Barbatos’s pretty face grows concerned.

He pulls off a glove and raises his hand to MC’s forehead, “MC I think you may be running a fever, please come in and allow me to take care of you,” he opens the door wider and leads MC to his bedroom, pulling his glove back on and leaving them alone to go get some tea to help their supposed illness.

MC turns to a mirror and realizes how red and sweaty they are and let out a sigh, pulling the present onto their lap, swallowing nervously as they await his return.

“Sorry for the wait, MC-” he pushes open his door with his hip, bringing a tray with two teacups and a kettle to his bedside table.

“I’m sorry barbatos, I couldn’t really find my voice earlier, but I’m not sick I swear!” They nervously laugh and slowly walk towards him. 

“Oh? But then why are you all red and hot?” MC somehow manages to blush harder at his statement and shakes their head a bit, trying to regain their composure.

“I actually, am just very nervous- you see I uh, got you something and I guess I’m just a bit nervous to give it to you,” MC looks down at their feet as they hold the wrapped gift out towards the man. 

“MC, you mean… you got me a present?” MC looks up to see the usually stoic butler with teary eyes as he stares back at them.

“Uh, yeah, I’m sorry if you don’t like it! I just wanted to show you that I really care about you, because I just love you so much and I- I MEAN I DON’T LOVE YOU I JUST-” They are cut off by his laughter.

They raise their eyes and see him laughing with a happy tear feeling from his eye. He wipes it and smiles down at the human. “I’ve never been given a present by anyone other than my lord, so this is a bit odd for me, but do not worry, MC, I love you too,” He places a gloved hand on their cheek, and they nuzzle into it. He gently takes the gift from them and unwraps it neatly and carefully.

He opens the small box to find a pin for his uniform that has clocks and cogs on it.

“I figured you may like it because of your powers! If you don’t like it that’s okay!” Barbatos stares at it with a smile on his face and pulls out the charm and pains it to his uniform, right over his heart.

“It’s wonderful, thank you, MC,” he pulls them into a tight hug, holding them for a minute and breathing in their scent.

He pulls away, placing a chaste kiss on their cheek and hovering his lips above their own. His eyes flicker to their own to reassure himself that they want this just as much as he does. They give a slight nod before he dips down to press his slightly chapped lips against their own, softly and lovingly kissing them. 

They smile into the kiss and deepen it to make it more passionate. After a minute, both sets of lungs beg for oxygen and the two are forced to pull apart. They stare at each other, panting and smiling with love in their eyes.

Barbatos lifts MC up and carries them over to his bed, where he tosses them down before crawling next to them, resting his back against his headboard and wrapping his arms around them.

“Do you want to sleep here tonight, and watch holiday movies?” The butler asks his new lover and they nod, cuddling up to him and rubbing their face into the crook of his neck.

He turns on his TV, putting on the holiday channel before once again pulling them tightly against himself. He rubs his thumb soothingly on their back in small circles and feels their initial tenseness fade away with his affectionate actions.

“I love you, MC, would you allow me to call you mine?” Barbatos smiles softly at the human.

“Yes, of course, Barbatos,” They say sleepily before he feels their breaths grow steady and deep, soft sores coming from them.

“Goodnight, my love.”


End file.
